Valentine
by fake-lis
Summary: Matt plans a Valentine confection surprise for his friend Mello but it quickly spirals out of control when he adds a secret ingredient.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I want you to know that I'm not dead and I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Hasn't been edited, so please excuse any grammar errors

* * *

I hurry down the street, nervous, like the people passing me up can tell that I just did something wrong. Calm down Matt! Keep it together. It's not like I did anything illegal. Heck, I hadn't even technically done _anything._ Yet…

How did this idea get in my head anyway? A normal shopping trip was turned into an evil plot by one, _one,_ impulse buy and now I felt like a criminal. I needed to relax, I didn't have to go through with it, and nothing was set in stone.

It was just Valentine's Day brownies for Christ sakes! Brownie mix, chocolate chips, fudge icing, and chocolate sprinkles. Oh, and the one little secret ingredient I'd bought from a vender in China town on my way back to the apartment. When I'd seen the label "aphrodisiac" I'd thought 'sure, I could use a good lay.' And then looking from the brownie mix to the small brown bottle in my hand I'd realized that this tiny bit of substance could not only get me laid tonight, but had the power to possibly get me the one person I'd been desperate for since hitting puberty.

That's right, I might have the chance to get Mello into bed. My gay best friend whom I'd never been able to make a move on for fear of being rejected wouldn't know what hit him. Even as I formulated the plan I'd known it was wrong. It was the equivalent of date rape, except instead of passed out he would be begging for it. Or at least, he would if this stuff worked.

I got home two hours before him as planned, plenty of time to make the chocolate lover's dream dessert and let it cool. Mixing the ingredients had my heart pumping and when I looked down at the unintimidating bottle my second thoughts came pounding back full force. This was it, the moment I decided what to do. Quickly before I could change my mind, I uncorked it and tipped in half the tiny bottle. Too late to turn back now. It wasn't very much though and I wondered if it would be enough to have any effect. How strong could it be? Shrugging my shoulders, I upturned the bottle and mixed in every drop.

All I had to do was wait for them to finish baking and set them on the counter. Twenty minutes later they were iced and ready on the kitchen counter. I went thought my mental checklist. Brownies? Check. Clean kitchen? Check. Shower? Not check. I looked at the clock and decided I had enough time to get cleaned up before Mello got home so I made a mad dash for my room to grab some clothes then hopped into the shower.

It wasn't until I turned off the shower that I hear him walking across the floor in his boots. Mello must have gotten home a little early. I towel dried my hair and pulled on jeans and a stripped shirt before going to the kitchen to surprise him. I was the one surprised though to see him already on his second brownie.

"Erm, surprise? I thought maybe you could use a Valentine pick-me-up."

Mello only nodded, his mouth full of chocolate. "Mwik?"

I laughed and turned to rummage out the milk like he asked, having to move things to get to the back of the fridge. I pulled a cup out of the cabinet and poured a glass, putting the milk away before turning. I almost dropped the glass when I looked at him again. His eyes were watching me intently, only half open and taking in every inch of me. I visibly swallowed as his tongue came out to slowly lick a bit of icing that was stuck to his lip.

Still acting strangely, he sashayed across the kitchen to place a hand on my chest. "Matt, come here. I have something to show you." His voice was different, lower maybe, but I was entranced by what was happening. Obedient, I followed him to his bedroom where he quickly shut the door and pulled me to the bed. I was left standing beside it as he hopped up and scooted back against the pillows.

"Matty, why don't you come over here?" one of his hands was trailing down his front. He'd never called me by a nickname before, not even when we were kids and I knew it couldn't be good. When I didn't move he leaned forward and pulled me onto him, giving a small moan as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Don't you want to play?" He was pouting now, and being _very_ un-Mello-like. I was beginning to have major second thoughts as to what I was getting myself into and I quickly tried to pull away.

"M-Mello, I um-" Before I could answer he was out from under me and against the headboard again. He was flushed and his breathing heavy, making him look even hotter. He took off his vest and placed two fingers at his lips before slowing beginning to lick them. What he did next had my eyes fluttering shut in need, not wanting to watch as his hand trialed down to his already pert nipple and begin playing with it. He let out breathy moans and barely heard whines as he did, tempting me even further.

I was breathing almost as hard as he was by the time he was through and half hard, though I tried to hide it. Stretching his body out on the bed, he began taking off his leather next. He pulled at the strings ever so slowly, waiting for me to make the next move. When all I could do was sit and watch, he took them off himself. Completely naked, he did something I almost moaned out loud at. Mello reslicked his fingers let them trail down his body and ghost over his erect member. They stopped at his entrance, his lean legs spread out in front of me. I was about to run for it as he began fingering himself but his moan caught my attention.

No… no he wouldn't. But there was no mistaking it. He was moaning my name, wishing it were me and not his fingers. When I heard a tiny "Matt, please" I lost all control and threw myself over him, kissing his lips as hard as I could and tasting blood. His hands were all over _me_ now, stroking and trying to strip me as naked as he was. When my pants were off I ground against his hips, making him moan loudly.

"Is this what you want Mello?" If I was going to do this, I wanted to do it right.

He whimpered and gasped in my ear as he removed the last of my clothing and pressed himself tightly against me. I placed two fingers at his mouth, knowing he knew what to do and felt myself become fully hard as he sucked and lapped at my fingers. Before I could turn back my first finger was inside him and he moaned. With each addition there was a little more pain but he was flying so high I don't think he felt it as badly.

"Mm, are you ready for me to take you?"

The way he was moaning and gasping "yes, yes" just made me want to tease him more so I kissed him and whispered again.

"Then lube me up baby." I sat up and pulled him up as well before motioning what he should do. He understood immediately and leaned in, ass in the air to begin sucking on me. Within a few minutes he was deep throating me and I continued to prepare his entrance. My other hand gripped and squeezed his perfect ass before I made him stop and lay back down. I didn't want to come just yet. He was begging for me as I thrust into him for the first time. Nothing could stop me from taking him hard and fast and he didn't want it any other way. I guess with all the aphrodisiac I put in, he was feeling no pain.

Again and again I thrust until we were both shouting in pleasure. When I finished inside him I was calling his name and he came soon after me. The look on his face didn't go away though and I soon found myself locked in a fierce kiss. He quickly became hard again as I stroked his heated skin and nibbled anywhere I could find. I did the same as I felt his body squirming beneath mine. I almost couldn't believe what was happening as I looked down at Mello's face, begging for sex. My sex. The second time I actually made him scream in pleasure as I pounded into him as hard as I could.

I had thought it was over but we decided to take a shower and I soon found out just how strong my little concoctions had been. Mello became hard a third time as I lathered him up and I couldn't resist taking him in my hand and stroking him softly and teasing him. Mello had his head thrown back against the shower wall and his face was contorted in pure bliss. Lips slightly parted and eyes tightly closed, he was more vulnerable than I'd ever known him. He shivered as I gripped him tightly and made him orgasm for the third time that night. The face he made as he called my name was the most erotic I'd ever seen and as we dried off and collapsed into bed, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would have in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't stayed to find out how he would react. I knew it was cowardly but I could hardly believe what had happened and there was no telling how pissed off Mello would be. He would know I had done something to him the night before; there was no hiding from his genius mind. Too nervous to do any work despite the numerous hacking jobs I had lined up, I decided to game a bit.

That's how he found me when he woke up, sitting on the couch like it was a perfectly normal day. Only five minutes of awkward silence later and he had wandered into the kitchen to begin his normal morning routine. I almost didn't dare breath when he sat beside me with a bowl of cereal. Did he not remember anything? I was almost hopeful until he winced as he sat down. There was no way he didn't know what had happened.

Well, I wouldn't bring it up if he didn't. Not surprisingly he called in sick to work and hung out at the apartment with me all day. As far as I could tell nothing had changed between us, he still rolled his eyes when I got too into my game and I still teased him when he fixed his hair. Whatever I had expected, this wasn't it but maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. We had been best friends since we were young after all, closer than most people could understand.

By that evening I had almost forgotten that there was ever a problem. Now sitting at the kitchen table I found myself staring at him as he prepared some kind of casserole. It was something he did every Friday so that we could enjoy the weekend without having to cook. He looked so at peace, glancing at a cookbook every now and again and humming. I saw him glance over his shoulder and catch me staring but I didn't turn away and he didn't mention it. Dinner was eaten in comfortable silence and it wasn't until I had plopped down on the couch that I realized there were still brownies in the fridge.

For a moment the world stopped spinning.

That one little thought made me freeze and I could feel my eyes go wide. How could I have not considered that? Tossing then in the garbage should have been the first thing I did when I woke up this morning! But no, I had been too occupied with Mello all day to think about them. Turning my head in slow motion and trying not to panic, I peeked into the kitchen. My stomach began doing flips when I saw him enjoying one of the brownies.

Chill. I had to be calm. Ok, if I wasn't around he would probably just head for bed and everything would be fine. With that thought I took off to the bathroom for a shower. I didn't take long enough though and he was just retiring to his room when I walked out in my pajama pants. He raked his eyes over me until he met my gaze and held it as he sashayed inside without closing the door. That was an invitation if I'd ever seen one but this time I knew better.

Or at least I thought I did. Instead of going to my own room I was following him. I paused at his door to peek inside but it was too dark to see anything. Venturing further, I made it to his bed and cautiously climbed under the covers until I found myself pressed against his warm body. His lips quickly found mine, banishing any doubts about what would be happening again tonight. This time though he was a bit less frantic to get things over with and more desperate to explore me. His hands were everywhere and I reciprocated eagerly.

Everything moved so much slower, no rushing or fumbling, but he was no less vocal. From barley-heard whimpers to deep calls of my name he made his wants clear but strangely I found myself quiet. I couldn't help my moans but I had no words to say to him. I knew that if I uttered a single syllable I would ruin everything with an admission of what I had done.

It lasted forever and was over too soon all at once. As he fell asleep still panting in my arms all I could think about was how to leave without waking him.


End file.
